For Your Entertainment
by babydollpierce
Summary: The Devil doesn't come as some little red man with horns. She comes as everything you've ever wanted. /UNDER CO. Previously known as "For Your Entertainment"
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yeah I know, I've got way too many stories going on. They'll all be updated...eventually. I'll be updating Hold me Down soon, and the second chapter for Heathens is in the works. As always, I own nothing. I'm just playing with the characters, let me have my fun._

 _Warnings:_

 _Inappropriate humor (as always)_

 _Swearing (nothing new)_

 _OOC Bella (do I even have to put that as a warning anymore)_

 _Anti Cullen's (or this)_

 _Anti Elena (not sorry)_

 _Poly-amorous pairing(s)- Bella/Mikaelsons (brace yourselves)_

 _Same-sex pairing(s) (if you've got a problem with it then don't read the story)_

 _Possible lemons ? (look away, young 'uns)_

I do realize that this isn't medically accurate, just go with it. **ALSO: I'm going to be changing my user name!**

* * *

 _You took to me so well_

 _Hypnotic taking over me_

 _Make me feel like someone else_

 _You got me talking in my sleep_

 _I don't wanna come back down_

 _I don't wanna touch the ground_

 _Pacific Ocean, dug so deep_

 _Hypnotic taking over me_

 _~Hypnotic~_

Bella smiled when she looked into the mirror. She was a completely different person, or she felt like it, at wasn't her old shy, meek self. She wasn't the little girl who hid behind her boyfriend all the time. She felt completely comfortable, empowered, even, and that's what she loved about working at the club. Dancing made her feel free, alive, invincible. It made felt confident for the first time in her life. She wasn't Bella Swan anymore when she was on stage. She turned into someone else, and if she was honest, she loved it.

Jacob had once told her that she looked "in her element" on stage. He often came to watch her dance when he could, and always commented about how different she was when she was up there.

It was funny, really. If you would've told her a year ago that she'd genuinely enjoy dancing, especially in a club, in front of a large crowd, she would've thought you were nuts. Yet, here she was, in an outfit she once wouldn't have been caught dead in, ready to dance her heart out.

 _If Eddie could see me now..._

Bella grinned at the thought, and moved to the middle of the stage, beginning her routine. The atmosphere of the club was intoxicating. She started to feel almost drunk, and as the beat picked up, all coherent thought left her there, it was a blur of lights, music, people, with intervals of black in between. She had no idea how long she danced. It could've been ten minutes or four hours, she didn't know, and didn't care. All she knew was that the longer she danced, the better she felt.

The sound of cheering and catcalling brought her back to earth. Her vision swam for a moment as her eyes started to focus back in on her surroundings. The high she got from dancing began to ebb, and with a kiss to the crowd, she made her way back to her dressing room.

-oOo-

Bella winced as a cramp tore through her stomach, her fingers clutching the steering wheel tighter. The after-show buzz wore off quickly, and she was right back to feeling sick. It had been happening for the last several months. She would get random cramps, nausea, headaches, for no apparent reason. She'd been to several doctors, and they'd all said that there was no reason for them, seeing as she was perfectly healthy.

"Son of a bitch." She swore quietly as the cramp worsened. _C'mon, only a few more miles._ If she could just make it to Charlie's house, she could sleep it off, maybe eat some cake-She'd discovered that sugar helped immensely, so she always kept her kitchen stocked up with every sweet imaginable- but then again, she was Bella Swan. Fate was cruel and heartless bitch, and _loved_ to fuck with her.

The next cramp, far more excruciating than normal, made Bella double over and let go of the steering wheel briefly. The roads were slick from the constant rain, and the moment she let go, the truck started to slide.

" _Shit!"_ She yelled, grabbing the wheel and struggling to gain control of the truck. She veered off the road, right into a ditch. She cried out as she lurched forward. Her head hit the steering wheel, and it was lights out.

-oOo-

"Are you sure you're okay?! Does your head hurt?! Are you dizzy?!" Bella sighed as Jacob continued to fuss over her.

"I'm fine."

"Bells, I really think we need to go to the hospital-"

"I'm fine."

"You just got into a freaking car wreck!" He sounded almost hysterical.

" _I'm fine."_ She insisted.

"What if you have a concussion or something?!"

"I'll give _you_ a concussion if you don't chill the fuck out." Jacob rolled his eyes at Bella's threat, and let out a huff of frustration. She was _so fucking stubborn._

He had damn near had a heart attack when she'd called and ever-so-casually informed him that she'd not only crashed her car, but had also gotten knocked unconscious and been in the freezing cold for about an hour. He'd immediately rushed to pick her up soon, and as he got to her, he'd immediately insisted on taking her to a hospital. Of course, Bella was being her normal infuriatingly stubborn self and insisting that there was nothing wrong with her.

"I'm serious, Bella." He sent her a stern look.

"So am I." Jacob rolled his eyes again. He seemed to do that a lot when he was with her.

"You're a 5'4 Human, I'm a 6'5 werewolf, how are _you_ gonna give me a concussion?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Keep arguing with me and you'll find out." Jacob snorted, shaking his head and hiding a smile.

"You're awfully violent for someone so tiny." He observed. Bella's lips quirked up into a grin.

"I'm closer to the ground and therefore closer to Satan."

"Sometimes, I honestly think you _are_ Satan."

"Damn, I've been exposed. I can't let you live now, you know."

The werewolf laughed at her antics, and pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head.

"I'm terrified." He deadpanned.

Bella had changed so much since that Edward asshole had left, and if he was honest, Jacob much preferred the newer her. She was much more confident and wasn't the same meek little girl she was when she shed first moved to Forks, that was for sure. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, she laughed and smiled all the time, and she was much, _much_ more comfortable with her body, seeing as she worked at a club. She spoke with more confidence, and said whatever was on her mind.

However, Bella wasn't the only one that had changed. Jacob had matured right along with her. He had finally accepted that Bella wasn't interested in him romantically, as well as the fact that though he loved her, he wasn't _in_ love with her. His feelings towards her were more brotherly than anything. and now they had a beautifully strange friendship.

"C'mon, weirdo." Jacob tossed her over his shoulder with ease, laughing as she started shouting obscenities at him. He ignored her, and carried her inside Charlie's house. Bella's father was away for the weekend, preparing Harry Clearwater's funeral, so they had the place to themselves. They planned to use this time to pack up the rest of Bella's stuff.

Jacob laughed harder when Bella started beating at his back, extremely creative threats spewing from her mouth.

"A shower curtain? Really Bells?" He walked upstairs, Bella still caged in his arms.

"Yes, really!" She landed a well-placed kick to his groin, making him groan in pain.

"Ow! Jesus, woman, why are you so friggin' angry all the time? I thought el-"

"Please, make a short joke. See what happens."

"You won't do shit."

 _"Try me bitch."_ Jacob rolled his eyes, and tossed her onto her bed. She landed with an _OOMPH_. "Dick." Jacob snickered when she threw a pillow at him, and dodged it easily.

"You love me." Not wanting her to be in wet clothes any longer than necessary, he dug through her drawers until he came across a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and tossed them to her. "Are you completely sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" He asked suddenly, "What if something's seriously wrong?" Bella sighed. She appreciate Jacob's concern-as well as the fact that he actually asked her about it instead of forcing her to go like _some people_ would've- but it was unnecessary. She'd only been unconscious for about a minute, so she doubted any real damage had been done, and other than the cramps, she felt completely normal.

"I feel fine, Jake, other than the usual cramps and crap." Jacob frowned.

"The doctor really has no idea why you're sick?"

"Nope. They say I'm healthy." Bella shrugged.

"Yeah, and you smell healthy too. I can tell when someone's sick. There's usually something off in their scent. There's nothing off in yours, you just smell like..." He trailed off, and inhaled deeply, trying to see if anything in her scent had changed, or if there was some undertone he'd missed. Nothing. It was so frustrating. She had to be sick, so why couldn't he smell it? Why couldn't doctors find anything wrong with her? _Unless..._ He shook his head. Bella was human, as far as either of them knew.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like sex, Bells." Jacob let out a short laugh, and flopped onto the bed next to her. "You don't smell sick at all. You just straight up smell like sex."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you haven't..." Jacob's cheeks turned pink, making Bella grin.

"Haven't what?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about, brat." He whacked her with a pillow. "You just kinda naturally smell like sex."

"Huh..." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned forward and gave his hair a sniff. "Well you smell like-"

"Wet dog, yeah I know. You're getting predictable."

"Guess I'll have to write some new material then." Jacob chuckled and pulled Bella against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Bella immediately curled up against him. They always slept like this whenever he came over. It wasn't romantic or anything, purely platonic, and that was the only thing that had kept Charlie from shooting him the first time he found them like that.

"Go to sleep, weirdo."

"Bite me, fido." Her insult came out slightly muffled.A few moments later, she bolted upright, looking thoroughly devastated.

"What's wrong?"

 _"MY TRUCK"_

-oOo-

Jacob cringed when he heard Bella throwing up again. She'd been sick off and on all night and all day, and had now spent a good three hours in the upstairs bathroom. He was now extremely worried. Usually, she only got sick a few times a week, at the most , but lately, it had gotten worse, especially last night. She got nauseas more and more often, as was evident from last night.

"Do you need me to come up there, honey?" He checked for the hundredth time. Jacob knew it embarrassing for her when she got sick, so he didn't force his company, but that didn't stop him from being concerned. He had already called into work for her. There was no way in hell she'd be able to dance tonight. He had also let Charlie know that she was fine-they had agreed to not tell him about the wreck until they could think of an excuse.

"I'm okay." She responded after a moment. He heard water running, and then the thud of her feet as she stumbled downstairs. Jacob bolted towards the stairs, ready to catch her if she tripped. She wasn't nearly as clumsy as she used to be, that had went away when she learned to dance, but he was still cautious. Bella rolled her eyes at his hovering, but she wasn't nearly as irritated with it as she would've been with Edward. Jacob was protective, yes, but in an endearing, motherly way. He didn't treat her like she was made of glass, or like she was a child. He asked her about her feelings on things, instead of assuming that he knew what she needed or wanted, and she loved him all the more for it.

Jacob nodded and sat back down, but still kept a close eye on her, making sure she wouldn't pass out on him. She'd done that a few times before, and every time, it scared the hell out of him and Charlie.

Bella squeezed onto the couch next to him-seeing as he was massive, she really didn't have much room- and grabbed the remote from him.

"Hey! Who said you got to control the TV?!"

"I'm the queen of this castle, fido." Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote from her. "Bad dog, no!" Bella grabbed for it, but Jacob held it out of her reach.

"What's the magic word?"

"Kiss my ass." Jacob opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the phone in the kitchen ringing. He glanced at Bella, who gave him a pleading look. Jacob rolled his eyes, reluctantly handing her the remote.

"Dammit, fine." He shoved her playfully, making her squeak, and got up to answer the phone.

"Get me some Twinkies while you're in there!" She ordered, making him roll his eyes yet again. He grabbed the box of Twinkies and tossed them at her. He smiled smugly when he heard her yelp.

"Ass!"

"That's what you get for being a brat, Bells." He picked up the phone, flipping Bella off when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Swan Residence."

Bella shoved a Twinkie into her mouth, watching Jacob's face contort in anger as he spoke to whoever was on the phone.

"He's at a funeral." Jacob gritted out, and slammed the phone down, making Bella jump at the loud sound. He started to shake violently, and his hands curled into fists. Bella immediately stood and started towards him to try and calm him down. "Bells, honey, _stay_ _back_." He edged back away from her, not wanting to hurt her if he phased.

"Bella!" The brunette reared back in shock when Alice Cullen stepped into the room.

"Alice?!" The vampire moved forward to hug her, earning a furious snarl from Jacob. Bella immediately stepped out ofAlice's reach. She didn't want any member of the Cullen family coming near her ever again, much less touching her. A hurt look crossed Alice's face, but if she was honest, Bella couldn't give less of a damn about Alice's feelings. She just wanted to know why the hell Alice was in her house. "Yeah...Quick question...why are you here?!"

"Oh, Bella, I thought you were dead!"

"Why would I be dead? And that doesn't explain why you're here."

"I saw you get into a car wreck, and then your future went black...I came back here to support Charlie." Bella heard Jacob snort. She agreed. _What complete and utter bullshit..._

"Yeah, well, as you can see, I'm fine. You can leave now." Alice pouted at her, but Bella's face remained impassive. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have dreamed of speaking to Alice this way. Her pout wouldve made Bella give in immediately to whatever it was that Alice wanted. But this time, it had no affect. Things had changed. Bella once looked at Alice, and felt sisterly love swell in her heart. Now, all she felt was mild irritation.

"Bella, please, I need you... It's Edward, he thinks your dead. He's going to the Volturi to kill himself! You're the only one that can stop him!" Alice pleaded. Bella stiffened, fury erupting inside of her. How _dare he?!_ He was the one that left _her._ He was the one who told her that she wasn't good enough for him or his family, so why the hell would he give a damn if she was dead?! She couldn't believe how selfish he was...she took that back. She could easily believe it. He had always been a selfish prick, not to mention melodramatic, so yes, she could see him pulling something as idiotic as this.

"What the fuck?!" Jacob voiced her thoughts, "I knew the asshole was dramatic, but _seriously?!"_ Alice ignored him, and instead focusing on Bella, who was completely frozen. Her nails dug into her palms as her anger grew further.

" _Please,_ Bella. I can't lose my brother. You're the only one that can save him." That made something inside Bella snap. She may have wanted nothing to do with Edward, or any of the Cullen's ever again, but she didn't wish death on him, and Esme and Carlisle didn't deserve to lose their son.

"Bella, honey...you don't have to do this..." Jacob spoke gently. As always, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I do, Jake." Bella looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He did understand. Bella could be a bitch sometimes, but she had a heart of gold. He knew that if she didn't at least try to save Edward, the guilt would eat her alive. He hated the Cullen's even more now.

"Alright. But I'm going with you."

 _A/N: Unedited, but I like it. What do you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AHHHH

 _Warnings:_

 _Inappropriate humor (as always)_

 _Swearing (nothing new)_

 _OOC Bella (do I even have to put that as a warning anymore)_

 _Anti Cullen's (or this)_

 _Anti Elena (not sorry)_

 _Poly-amorous pairing(s)- Bella/Mikaelsons (brace yourselves)_

 _Same-sex pairing(s) (if you've got a problem with it then don't read the story)_

 _Possible lemons ? (look away, young 'uns)_

* * *

It's funny how the tables turn  
I'm sitting back baby watching you burn  
No regrets, it's a lesson learned  
'Cause what you think ain't my concern  
About time that I let you know  
My ride and I assume control  
You blew it baby years ago  
Can't get with me, now I'm grown

 _~Grown~_

"Bella, you really shouldn't swear so much. It isn't very lady like." Alice scolded.

"You know, it's funny. I don't seem to recall asking for your opinion."

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"And I'm just saying that you-" Jacob stifled a laugh, and placed his large hand over Bella's mouth before she could finish whatever insult she was about to hurl Alice's way.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She's got a terrible temper." He warned, and pulled Bella against his side, wrapping his arm around her. It looked like he was cuddling her, but he was actually restraining her. For the entirety of the car ride-and on the plane- Alice had been running her mouth, and it was bringing out Bella's violent side. She had actually lunged for Alice a few times, only to be held back by Jacob.

"Bells, your hand just healed from last time." he reminded her. Alice wouldn't be the first supernatural creature that pissed Bella off. Paul Lahote loved to antagonize her, and she'd broken her hand punching him countless times.

"But she's so annoying!" Bella whined. Jacob chuckled.

"I'm right here, you know!" Alice piped from the front seat, making them both roll their eyes.

"We're aware." Jacob replied sharply.

"She makes me homicidal." Bella muttered, making Jacob snicker quietly.

"Honestly, Bella, what's gotten into you?! You were never this rude before!" Bella gave Jacob a pleading look.

"Let me hurt her, just a little bit," Jacob laughed and tightened his arm around her to keep her restrained. Alice opened her mouth to say something else, but he growled at her, effectively shutting her up.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for Alice's occasionally bitchy comment and Bella whimpering about the loss of her beloved truck.

"So, I have a question." Jacob started, breaking the silence, "What's the Volturi?"

"They're the kings of our world, in a way. They're extremely powerful." Alice answered.

"And what is Edward going to do to provoke them?"

" He's going to expose himself to humans at noon, when the sun is at its highest."

"Idiotic, over dramatic vampires." Bella grumbled, "And how exactly am I supposed to stop him?"

"He'll be under the clock tower. You'll have to show him you're alive. He won't believe me if I try to tell him. He has to see you."

"Why would he even give a damn if I was dead? He's the one who didn't want me. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh, silly Bella, of course he wants you. You're his mate!" Alice corrected, her tone slightly condescending. "I mean, he wouldn't have bothered saving you all the times he did if you weren't his mate. You are just a human, afterall." Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Half the situations he had to save me from were ones he put me in." Alice didn't respond, but Bella could see her pursing her lips in the mirror, her eyes filled with tried another question, "If I'm his mate, then why did he leave me?"

"To protect you, of course!"

"Oh, fucking hell." Bella whispered to herself in utter astonishment. "I thought vampires were supposed to be intelligent." Jacob choked out a laugh. Alice looked offended.

"How rude! I was offering an explanation!"

"A weak one. If he truly wanted to protect me, he wouldn't have left me alone to deal with a psychotic redhead. And he sure as hell wouldn't have left me in the middle of the woods." Alice opened her mouth to retort, but seemed unable to come up with a suitable reply.

"What happened to you, Bella?" She asked instead, "you used to be so sweet!"

"No, Alice. I used to let you and your moron of a brother push me around. I won't allow it anymore." Alice didn't say anything in return, and Bella was grateful. Every time the pixie opened her mouth she wanted to slap her.

They drove through a sea of people clothed in red, and Alice stopped the car in the middle of them.

"Bella, you only have a few minutes. If you don't stop him, he'll be killed! I can't go any further, if he hears my thoughts, he'll do it sooner!" Bella nodded, and pressed a kiss to Jacob's cheek.

"I love you, Fido."

"Bells, please-" He started to beg her not to go, fearing for her life, but Bella was already sprinting away.

Bella pushed her legs as fast as they would go, shoving people to the side when needed. she received several glares, but didn't notice, too busy focusing on how angry she was at Edward. The Volturi wouldn't get the chance to kill him...she'd do it herself.

Turning a corner, she sprinted up a staircase.

"I hate him." she growled, seeing another crowd of people in red. "wonderful." Forcing her way through, she finally spotted Edward. He was under the clock tower, hidden in the shadows. Stepping forward, he started to take off his robe.

"Edward, you idiot!" Bella shrieked, rushing forward to stop him. She started to push him back, screaming at him to move. His arms wrapped around her suddenly. and crushed her to his chest.

"I didn't even feel a thing..."

"You're not dead, you fucking moron! Now move before you get us both killed!" Bella spat angrily, beating at his chest in attempt to get him to move back.

"Bella, my Bella..." He whispered, falling back into the shadows. He stared down at her in disbelief, as if he were unable to comprehend that she was really in front of him. "You're alive."He buried his nose into her neck, and inhaled deeply. He almost moaned. She smelled even better than he remembered. Bella jerked her head back.

"Yes, you little..." She stopped, and took a deep breath. No need to attract more attention than she probably already had by screaming. She really wanted to scream.

"Oh, Bella..." He surged forward to kiss her. but was met with her palm instead.

"Do not touch me." She yanked herself from his hold, her chocolate colored eyes hard with anger. He looked at her, confused as to why she was so angry. He was with her again. That was all she wanted, right?

"Bella, love, we're together again..." Bella rolled her eyes and huffed.

"God, you're so stupid. What the hell would Esme and Carlisle think?! You're their son, Edward! They would've been devastated!" There was a venomous bite behind each word that made his eyes widen. He had expected her to be so happy to see him, he hadn't expected her to be angry.

"Bella, I couldn't live without you.." He said softly in an attempt to soften her.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have left." Edward shook his head, and stepped forward, reaching out for her. She immediately backed away.

"What do we have here?" A male voice interrupted them, and two cloaked men stepped out of the shadows. Edward whipped around, and immediately shoved Bella behind him, making her roll her eyes.

"Demetri, Felix," He greeted them. "Bella, love, why don't you go enjoy the festival..."

"The girl comes with us." The shorter one interjected. The burly one studied Bella, and closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. His eyes opened, and they were dark with hunger.

"Dibs." He muttered, smirking at Bella and baring his teeth. Instead of the fear he was expecting to show on her fave, he was met with a mildly irritated but unsurprised expression.

Another vampire wants to eat me. Must be Tuesday.

"Go to hell." Edward spat at them. Bella put a hand to her forehead as if trying to ward off a headache, closing her eyes and sighing at Edwards stupidity.

Felix and Demetri both moved forward, as if to grab Edward, only to be interrupted by Alice's arrival.

"Now, now, boys, there are ladies present." She scolded.

"Where's Jake?!" Bella demanded.

"Jake...you brought that mutt?!" Edward hissed.

"Yes she did." The werewolf in question stepped into the hall, smirking at Edward. Jacob shouldered Edward out of the way, standing next to Bella. "You okay, honey?" He asked the brunette, checking her over for injuries. She nodded, while Edward watched them both with disgust. Before he could comment, a smaller figure stepped into the hall. She was blonde, with an angelic face and the same blood red eyes as the two males.

"Hello, Jane." Edward seemed to stiffen instantly at the girls presence.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She studied Bella and Jacob, her nose wrinkling slightly, as if she smelt something awful. "Come." She ordered, and turned on her heel. Without waiting for a response, she strode down the hall.

* * *

"Don't touch me."

"Bella, love-"

"No."

"Love, please-"

"Don't call me love." Bella interrupted him once more. For the entirety of their trip to...wherever, he had been trying to talk to her, grab her, and get her attention. She had ignored him successfully for awhile, until he had grabbed her, and that had been her breaking point. Jacob hadn't stepped in, and allowed Bella to fight her own battles, but she could tell that Edward was starting to piss him off.

After what felt like an eternity of walking and Edward badgering her, they finally arrived in front of a large set of ornate double doors. Jane pushed them open, and revealed a large throne room. Three men sat in the middle of it, one with pin-straight black hair that was smiling widely, one angry-looking blonde one, and the third one looked bored.

"Ah, Jane, well done. I send you out for one and you come back with...my, my." The black-haired one stood, his eyes training on Bella and Jacob. Jacob immediately stiffened. He was surrounded by vampires, and everything inside him screamed for him to shift and attack. His protectiveness over Bella only made it worse. Bella, noticing this, stepped closer to him, and took his large hand in hers. He tried to smile at her, but he was sure it was more of a grimace. "What do we have here?" He stepped forward, and Edward growled at him. Bella rolled her eyes.

Moron.

"You must be the lovely Isabella." The king greeted her.

"Aro," Edward responded, stepping in front of her. Bella clenched her jaw to keep from snapping at him.

Aro ignored Edward, and kept his eyes trained on Bella. He held out his hand,

"May I?" Bella raised an eyebrow, at him. She placed her hand in his, and he grasped it tightly, shutting his eyes. Bella was a bit confused, but it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd seen a vampire do.

When he finally opened his eyes, amazement was clear on his face.

"I see nothing..." Everyone in the room seemed surprise, and it baffled Bella further.

"What the hell?" Jacob muttered, voicing her thoughts. Aro simply smiled impishly. God, this guy's creepy.

"Jane." He called softly.

"NO!" Edward roared, surging forward to attack Jane. He was intercepted by Felix, who slammed him down into the tile, shattering it. Bella snickered while Jacob was struggling not to laugh.

Jane trained her eyes on Bella, and muttered,

"Pain." Bella waited, but felt nothing. She raised an eyebrow as Jane started to look frustrated.

"Sire...it isn't working." She said quietly, bowing her head in shame.

"Amazing." Aro giggled excitedly. "How extraordinary."

"Um...What was that supposed to do?" Jacob questioned.

"Normally, Jane's gift would've caused excruciating pain that would bring anyone to their knees. Yet, it seems to not have worked on our darling Isabella." Aro answered quietly. "Now, what to do with you now..."

"You already know what you're going to do. She knows too much. She's a liability." The blonde called. Bella wasn't paying attention. She could feel herself starting to get dizzy. The edges of her vision were fuzzy, she took a deep breath, and tightened her hold on Jacob's hand. Her werewolf sent her a concerned glance, and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"That's true." Aro sighed, seeming disappointed.

"Aro..." The brunette king called, holding out his palm. Aro took it, and what he saw seemed to shake him greatly. He turned back to Bella, and looked at her in awe. Whatever it was, Edward caught in in Aro's thoughts, and became enraged.

"She's mine!" He snarled, flinging Felix away from him.

"Jane." Aro ordered, already making his way towards Bella. In a second, Jane had Edward on the floor, crying out in agony. "Remove him from my sight. He is not to be allowed anywhere near Isabella, do I make myself clear?!" There was slight fear in his voice, and the guards all immediately rushed to drag Edward from the room.

Bella swayed where she stood, stumbling a bit, her breathing getting heavier.

"Bella?! Bells, honey?!" Jacob cried, his eyes widening. Before she could say anything to reassure him, he saw her eyes roll back into her head, and she collapsed to the floor.

"See her to a bed, make sure she is taken care of! Get Carlisle Cullen here now." Aro commanded. One of the guards rushed forward to grab Bella, but was stopped by a growling Jacob. The werewolf lifted her carefully off the ground, cradling her against his chest.

"Don't touch her, leech." He snarled. The guard stepped back in fear, but after a glare from Aro, he suddenly regained his courage.

"The human-" Both Aro and Jacob growled that time, "M-Miss Isabella needs to be taken to rest." Jacob huffed, and reluctantly followed him upstairs.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?! She's a human girl, why are you giving her special treatment?! You should've already killed her-"

"No one will lay a hand on her, Caius." Aro insisted, "She is to be protected."

"Why?!"

"If she is harmed, we will all suffer." Aro didn't elaborate, and instead demanded for one of the guards to bring him a cellphone. He dialed a number he had hoped to never call again.

" Mr. Mikaelson , I have some news concerning your mate."

* * *

A/N: BUT IDC ITS UPDATE NIGHT also I'm so close to losing my mind because of this website it won't let me edit oh my god


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AHHHH_

 _Warnings for this chapter:_

 _Inappropriate humor_

 _Swearing_

 _OOC Bella_

 _Anti Cullen's_

 _Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

 _Take away your things and go  
_ _You can't take back what you said, I know  
_ _I've heard it all before, at least a million times  
_ _I'm not one to forget, you know  
_ _I don't believe, I don't believe it  
_ _You left in peace, left me in pieces  
_ _Too hard to breathe  
_ _I'm on my knees right now  
_ _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
_ _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
_ _-Same Old Love-_

Klaus downed another glass of Bourbon, staring into the fireplace. The house was silent, but his mind, however was not. He was a hybrid now, that was what he always wanted, yet he still felt empty. There was still a hole in his heart, an ache in his chest that had been his constant companion. He didn't understand. He was complete...so why didn't he feel like it?

His phone ringing snapped him back to reality. His first impulse was to simply ignore it, or even crush the phone, but something told him that this would be important. So, he answered, snarling out a "What?!"

"Mr. Mikaelson," Aro Volturi's slightly nervous voice was his answer, which left him a bit surprised, and apprehensive. Aro would never dare to call unless it was something dire. "I have some new concerning your mate."

 _Mate._ The word brought up a storm of emotion within Klaus. His entire family had always wished to find their mates, as any vampire did, but after a thousand years, the lot of them had given up on the notion. Even Elijah, who still insisted that they'd find them one day, perhaps they simply hadn't been born yet, had started to lose hope. Rebekah, ever the hopeless romantic, still tried and tried, but it seemed no man she met was the one.

Klaus remained silent for a moment, thinking over what he'd just been told. It wasn't a lie, Aro knew better. He feared Klaus far too much to lie about something as serious as a mate. Finally, he spoke,

"Spit it out, then." He demanded. He could practically feel Aro's anxiety through the phone. _Good, he should be afraid._

"She showed up in Volterra today." Klaus reared back. What in God's name would his mate be doing in Volterra, of all places?! "Sir, it would seem she's a succubus," Aro continued, his tone making his nervousness clear, "a newborn one. I could smell it as soon as she entered the castle." His eyes widened. Succubi were extremely rare in their world, full blooded ones anyways. Vampires and werewolves alike would kill to get their hands on one. That was the reason they were so rare, they were seen as pets, something to show off, rather than beings with feelings. Those who were found by vampires were often drained, and new ones tended to die from lack of feeding.

"How new?!"

"Very new, sir, her gene seems to have only recently been triggered. S-She's quite young, only nineteen." Klaus was pacing the room now, his mind racing to come up with a plan. This was..unexpected to say the least. He was in no way prepared for a mate. Hell, he wasn't even prepared to undagger his siblings. However, he'd been waiting a thousand years for her. He wanted to meet her, at the very least.

"Has she fed?!"

"N-No sir, I don't think so. She, ah-"

"She what, Aro?!"

"She's exhibiting signs of malnutrition, sir. She fainted in the middle of the throne room." Klaus swore loudly. He knew he'd have to get to her quickly, or he risked losing her.

"I'll be there by tomorrow night."

-oOo-

Jacob watched his best friend shake violently on the bed, her teeth chattering. He had tried to hold her so he could warm her up, but then she started burning up. It seemed impossible to find a balance.

"Dr. Blood sucker will be here soon, baby girl," He attempted to soothe her. Though he wanted the Cullen's nowhere near her, Carlisle might know what was going on. He might be able to fix her, and he supposed that was all that really mattered. However, the doc was the only one allowed near her unless Bella requested otherwise.

"I'm cold enough, thanks." Bella made a feeble attempt at a joke, which put a small smile on Jacob's face. That was her goal. She didn't like seeing her wolfy looking so upset and scared, especially because of her. She wanted to see that smile she loved so much.

"I don't even think you're sick. I think it's just your body temperature dropping to match your ice cold heart." Jacob grinned at her, laughing when she tried to throw a pillow at him.

"God dammit, come closer so I can hit you." Jacob chuckled, and sat on the bed. Immediately, she slapped him with a pillow.

"You're such a brat."

"I know." Jacob rolled his eyes and popped her on the ass playfully, making her yelp.

"Dick!" She squeaked, forgetting how badly she was feeling for a moment.

"I'm surprised you even felt it, with that much cushioning."

"There's nerves in that cushioning, dumbass!" Bella huffed, rubbing her bum. Jacob snickered.

"Sorry, Bells."

"Suck my-"

"Language, young lady." Jacob scolded jokingly. Bella flipped him off, and snuggled into his side. "Won't you get hot?" She shrugged,

"I'm already pretty hot if I say so myself." Bella winked, smirking weakly at him. He felt her small hands fist his shirt. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Jacob noticed how pale she'd become. She was shivering, yet sweat dripped down her brow.

"Baby gi-"

"I'm okay." Bella cut him off, knowing he was about to start panicking again.

"You don't look okay."

"Thanks, Jakey, love you too." He rolled his eyes, and lightly tugged on her hair.

"You know what I mean." He received no response for a moment, "Bells?" Nothing. "Honey?" He glanced down at her, and chuckled. She'd fallen asleep. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, and laid her down, tucking her into the silk comforter.

-oOo-

"Aro, dear friend, I don't understand-"

"I believe I've made myself perfectly clear. You will keep Isabella stable until further assistance arrives." Aro repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Carlisle seemed unable to grasp the situation.

"Why does she need to be kept stable-"

"That is none of your concern. You ask far too many questions, my friend. My request is quite simple. Keep her stable. nothing more, nothing less. Do not harass her or interrogate her. I am trusting you with someone very important, Carlisle, do not let me down." Aro was nervous. He was taking a very large risk just letting Carlisle near Isabella. Klaus would not be happy about it, but he would be even angrier if Aro allowed Isabella's condition to worsen.

Aro was, as humans would put it, stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't allow Isabella's condition to worsen, but he also couldn't tell Carlisle of Isabella's heritage. If Klaus found out that he had told him such a thing, something that could very well put her in danger if anyone else knew...well, he could only imagine what the Original would do to him. He could only pray that Carlisle figured it out on his own, and if he did, hopefully he would he smart enough not to mention it to anyone.

Carlisle had arrived not half an hour ago. Since then, he'd been in an ongoing argument with Aro. The king wouldn't let him see Edward, for whatever reason, and was insisting he care for Bella. He was completely baffled that Aro had even allowed Bella to live, much less demand special care for her. He hoped to gain clarity from Alice, but strangely, she was nowhere to be found. Carlisle assumed she was with Edward, where ever he was.

Aro dismissed him, and a guard directed him to Isabella's room. The door was slightly ajar, and Carlisle was quite surprised to see Jacob Black hovering protectively over Bella, who was currently sleeping. Carlisle immediately held his breath. Isabella was the first human in a long while to test his restraint. He'd been able to control himself well enough before they'd left, but now her...scent was far more potent. He had noticed when he first met her that she smelled of, well , sex, though it was faint, and it only made her scent that much more appealing. Now, however, the smell was far more intense. His mouth flooded with venom, which he quickly swallowed.

Jacob didn't look up when Carlisle stepped into the room, instead kept his eyes on Bella, who was shifting fretfully in her sleep. Jacob was attempting to sooth her, fearful she might hurt herself.

"She didn't want anything to do with you guys." Jacob muttered suddenly, making Carlisle sigh.

"I know. That's why we le-"

"What do you mean, that's why you left?!" Jacob demanded, his voice sharp. Carlisle frowned.

"Alice and Edward told us she wanted us to leave after the incident at her birthday. I assume she told you-"

"She did." Jacob interrupted him once more, "Bella didn't want you guys to leave. Your coward of a son dumped her in the woods and ran like the little bitch he is. Her words, not mine." Carlisle reared back.

"Alice and Edward told us-"

"I don't give a shit what they told you. Edward took her into the woods, said some messed up shit, and left her there, heartbroken. Sam found her a few hours later, luckily." Carlisle didn't want to believe that Edward would do something like that. Edward loved Bella...didn't he? Instead of acknowledging Jacob's words, Carlisle drew closer to the brunette girl, and took a deep breath of her scent, ignoring the venom pooling in his mouth.

"She doesn't smell sick." He noted. He was even more confused now. She was clearly sick, shivering violently, whimpering in her sleep, and obviously in pain.

"Yeah, I know. Doctors say she's fine, too. But a healthy girl doesn't get cramps so bad they crash their car." Jacob almost growled, narrowing his eyes down at Bella, who grunted loudly in response. The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Punk ass." A hint of a smirk played on her lips. Seeing this, Jacob rolled his eyes again, and tugged on her hair. Bella made a weak attempt at kicking him. Carlisle tried not to smile. He didn't need Marcus' power to see how strong their bond was, and he was glad that Bella had someone like Jacob in her life. "Wakey wakey, brat, the doc's here." Bella's eyes fluttered open, and for a second, Carlisle thought he saw them flash pink. She immediately winced.

"Can someone turn off the lights?" She requested. A moment later, the only light was what was coming through the windows.

"Better?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded.

"Thank you, Jakey." She sent a soft smile his way, and focused her attention back on Carlisle. The warmth that was in her eyes when she looked at Jacob was replaced by clear irritation. Carlisle sighed.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted. She said nothing, so Carlisle inched closer. She made no move to stop him, to his relief. "Aro has asked me to keep you stable until further assistance arrives."

"Further assistance?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aro didn't elaborate, he seemed quite anxious however." Carlisle replied. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Depends on what they are." Her tone was indifferent, but had an underlying hint of apprehension.

"Medical ones." Carlisle assured her, figuring she thought he was going to interrogate her on personal issues. Bella nodded, looking relieved. "What are your, uh, symptoms?"

"Cramps, headaches...fuck it, my entire body hurts. And I'm always either either about to throw up, or fucking starving." Carlisle tried not to cringe at her crude language.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Eh... around my eighteenth birthday, actually."

"And the doctor's say-"

"There's nothing wrong with me, yes. I've been to every fucking doctor in Washington, they all say I'm healthy as a horse."

"I'd have to disagree." Bella snorted, at that "Any other symptoms?"

"This weird ache in my chest. It feels like...fuck, I don't know, it feels like something's missing." Carlisle's eyes widened. Now that sounded like a mating pull. She was feeling a mating pull, coupled with her symptoms, her scent...

"Oh, my." He muttered in realization. He'd read much about them, but he'd never actually had the privilege to meet one.

"What?! Do you know what's wrong with her?!" Jacob demanded, stepping forward.

"I think so, but I can't fix it. Only her mates can, but I think I can help her at least a bit." Carlisle spoke quickly, and exited the room. "I need someone to run to a human market, and get every sugary thing you can find!" He ordered the guards, "Go, she needs it!" They ran off, and Carlisle hurried back to Bella.

"What's going on?!"

"No time to explain." He put his hand on Bella's forehead, and almost hissed at how hot her skin was. "Go run a bath, cold as you can get it."

"Cold?! She's already freezing!"

"Trust me, she won't be for much longer. If I'm correct, she's about to get much worse."

-oOo-

Bella whimpered, clawing at her skin. She wanted to crawl out of it. It was hot, way too hot.

"Bella, baby girl, shh, it's gonna be okay." Jacob attempted to soothe her, handing her another brownie. She grabbed it, devouring it in a second.

"More!" She pleaded, reaching her arms out of the bath towards him, making grabbing motions, reminding him of a small child.

"That was the last one, honey." He sighed. Bella let out a little whimper, slumping back in the bathtub.

"I'm so hungry!" She wailed, "And my teeth hurt so bad!"

"Probably because you ate three boxes of brownies. And an entire cake. And like four pies." Jacob joked, leaning on the edge of the tub.

"Fuck you!"

"Ew, no, you're like, my little sister."

"I'm older than you!"

"But you're much, much smaller." Bella rolled her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, she was naked as the day she was born, stuck in an ice bath, with a vampire doctor poking and prodding her like she was a science experiment. Needless to say, the current situation was't ideal. Nor was she very happy at the moment. Instead of retorting, she sunk further down into the water, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look at him.

"Are you seriously pouting?!"

"You're mean!"

"And you're a brat!"

"Dick." Bella grumbled. For the last several hours, her and Jacob had been alternating between him acting quite motherly and fussing over her-much to her irritation- and arguing like siblings. In this time, Carlisle had noticed how much Bella had changed.

There was a fire in her that hadn't been there before. She was also quite comfortable with her body, much more so than she'd once been. Whereas once he was sure she would've died from humiliation at having to be naked in front of anyone, she seemed completely unfazed by it now. He did wonder what had caused such a drastic change. Of course, it could have something to do with her gene, but he felt it was more than that.

He wanted badly to ask what had been going on in her life, or to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness. He loved Bella like a daughter, but he had allowed Edward to tear him away from her. Carlisle, however, chose to heed Aro's wanting of not interrogating her. He didn't want to put anymore emotional strain on her, and there were much more pressing things than her personal life right now.

Bella suddenly jerked forward ,clutching her stomach. Quickly, she lent over the side, and Jacob and Carlisle both winced as she emptied her stomach.

"She won't be able to keep anything down, now, if I'm correct." The doctor muttered.

"Why?!"

"Her body needs something only her mate can provide." Carlisle glanced at Jacobs face. The Wolf's expression shifted from shock to anger. "I do not mean my son, or any of my kind for that matter." Jacob seemed to relax minutely, "But she will have a mate, or even multiple ones. She will need them to get better."

"She isn't gonna be happy about that." Jacob mumbled. He wasn't happy about it either. but if the bastards helped her, then he wouldn't complain. However, Bella was an entirely different story. She'd had enough of supernatural bullshit, and she'd made that _very_ clear. She wasn't a fan of the whole "mating" thing in particular

Carlisle cleaned up the mess, and ordered a guard to get some ice. Things were going to be hell from here.

* * *

A/N: oi i finally finished it sucks but oh whale : D


	4. A Note

**_A note from the author~_**

 _Surprise, surprise, darlings, I'm alive. Due to personal issues and lack of muse, I stopped writing for a very, very long time. However, seeing as I've suddenly regained both my inspiration and my freetime, I've returned and plan to write as often as possible. I plan to_ _rewrite_ _my stories; I've grown and matured as both a person and a writer since their beginnings, and would like to improve them._

 _I have noticed that this seems to be my most popular story, so I've decided to begin with the reworked version of this one. The first chapter of the prequel for it has been posted! Eyes Find Eyes. The plot will be quite different than before, but the prequel will probably only be around fifteen chapters, and the story to follow will center around Bella and the Mikaelsons, so feel free to give the prequel a go if you'd like!_

 _Lots of love,_

Tess.


End file.
